


Scars

by Krematoryum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-War, dramione - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savaş yaralarını parmaklarıyla takip etmek alışkanlığı olmuştu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

1 eylül için yazdığım hp drabbleım.

Savaş yaralarını parmaklarıyla takip etmek alışkanlığı olmuştu. Boynunda bir kesik vardı mesela, kendi kanından olan birinin bıçağıyla yapılmış, önce parmaklarıyla izler, sonra hayalet öpücükler kondururdu. Nefesi titrerdi Hermione'nin. Bunca yıl geçmesine rağmen hem gururla taşıdığı, hem de herkesten sakındığı yaralardan biri bunlardı.

Omuzlarında, kollarında ısırık izleri vardı. Bellatrix bulanık kanı akıtmayı severdi. Onun gözünde cruciatus büyücüler için, sihirli kanı olması gerektiği yerde tutmak için yapılmıştı, büyücüye hem bedenini hem onurunu korumak için verilen bir şanstı. Hermione öyle bir şansı haketmiyordu. Parmaklarını bu yaralara getirdiğinde altındaki bedenin kabuğuna çekildiğini hissederdi. Kıvırcık saçları Hermione'nin yüzünden çeker, onu alnından, yanaklarından, dudaklarından öper ve omzuna geldiğinde fısıldardı. "Güzeller."

Bu noktada Hermione'nin boğazından hıçkırıkla karışık bir kahkaha yükselirdi. Yaralar korkunçtu, deli bir kadının etinde bıraktığı kanlı izlerdi. Draco için bunlar sırf Hermione'de olduğu için güzeldiler.

En son, parmakları koluna gelirdi. Hermione, cesur kadın, bu yarayı hiç gizlemezdi. Büyücü dünyasına ulaşan her resimde, hikayede kolundaki yara bir savaş madalyası gibi öne çıkardı.

(Hermione bu yaraya Draco'dan başkasının dokunmasına izin de vermezdi.)

Draco bu lanetli harflere dokunurken nefesini tutardı. Koca, çirkin bir yazıyla yazılmış "bulanık" ona önceden kim olduğunu haykırırdı. Bu Hermione'nin gururla gösterdiği ama aynı zamanda içten içe kurtulmak istediği tek savaş yarasıydı. Sıra bu harflere geldiğinde Hermione elini Draco'nun yanağına koyar, ve Draco onun parmaklarına uzanırken içinde yükselen utançla fısıldardı. "Özür dilerim."

Çünkü onun savaş yarası yoktu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos'a basıyoruz beğendiysek, kremayı mutlu ediyoruz :)


End file.
